


What did you say?

by BlooBlu



Series: TFANSIS Bonus Chapters [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Boys In Love, Cake, Gay Panic, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Psychological Trauma, Sleepy Boys, Swearing, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooBlu/pseuds/BlooBlu
Summary: Virgil wants to propose to Logan. He gets (unsurprisingly) very anxious about it and basically just goes for it in the middle of the night because, surely, Logan won't remeber something he said at like 3am.. . .Pfft y'all already know where this is going. If anyone requests it, I'll write a chapter 2 for the ceremony.





	1. Chapter 1

Things had never been more perfect for Virgil, really. Therapy was going well and he'd recently started yoga - (for stress relief, but also about 40% because he found some really nice MCR themed yoga pants recently.) No major holidays coming up, work was busy but that was normal - nothing to be worried about.  
Except now for (meteors, and volcanos, and getting mugged, or being abducted, or falling down stairs-) the fact that his and Logan's 3rd year anniversary was coming up. Logan was always happy with the things Virgil bought him, and while there was always the nagging thought of "what if he doesn't this time, though?" but that wasn't his main concern. His problem right now, was the silver ring with the prettiest blue sapphires Virgil had ever seen, that was currently getting sized and would be ready just days before their anniversary.  
He had thought about it, a lot, and not just because Thomas and Joan had been poking fun for a while. (With Talyn in the background shaking their head, saying that they had been with Joan for about the same amount of time and didn't see any ring on their finger- Joan said that if they wanted to get married so bad why didn't Talyn just propose, take charge of your life- bla bla bla.)  
No, he'd been considering it since their 2 year anniversary. Most couples got married, or at least engaged, way before now, right? Though it hadn't really occurred to him for a while, and he realized that maybe Logan wouldn't want to be married, after Varion. Was he being insensitive, thinking that Logan would ever want to risk going through that pain again? (Would Logan ever want to marry him, regardless of what had happened in the past?)  
There were a lot of questions he didn't have answers to, that made him think of even more questions, until it felt like his arms were always too heavy, his heart too loud, his mouth dry and he just felt miserable all over. People had asked what was wrong, Logan most of all. Virgil didn't have an answer, really.  
"Must be getting a cold or something- I'll be fine."  
He'd planned to get plenty of chocolates and other small gifts, if (when) he chickened out. He probably couldn't return a custom ring, but he could save it- for another anniversary, or something. Maybe on Valentine's, if for some reason courage found him just after their anniversary was over- (Patton had said it was cute, that they'd come together just 2 days before Valentine's. Like it was a sign, or something.)

It was very late at night, or… well, early in the morning if you're that kind of dick. Either way, Virgil couldn't sleep. He was jumpy all over, too warm with the blanket but too cold without, maybe he should turn the heater up a little and just go without them-  
And then Logan turned on his side, threw an arm around him, and said (in the cutest possible sleepy voice, fuck how do you love someone with your very soul, he felt draw to Logan, even when they weren't in the same building-)  
"Thinking traps, V. I can tell you're doing it again.."

"Oh. Sorry - did I wake you?"

"Mmhm. Love you anyways, though."

"I… I love you too, Lo. So much…"

Sometimes being tired and literally sick with anxiety makes you do things. Say things, too, that are stupid. Really, impossibly, extremely stupid. 

"....Logan?"

"Mm?"

"Would you, uh… wanna marry me?"

"'Course, V."

"Ah. Okay- goodnight."

"Night."

Virgil thought that Logan wouldn't remember. No way, right? It was one tiny conversation, while he was barely awake, of course he wouldn't remember! He could just forget that anything happened and not think about it.  
He wouldn't be that lucky, of course. He woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing, and an empty bed. The person calling him was Thomas.  
"Thomas? Why the fuck are you calling me at-" he took a moment to look at his alarm clock "-7am? Couldn't this have waited til like, noon?"

"Well, I heard the good news, and wanted to congratulate you, of course! Logan texted me this morning! I tried texting first but you wouldn't pick up! Though I gotta say, why didn't you wait til like, Valentines or something?"

"...what are you talking about..?"

"You hungover or something, V? Whatever- Logan said you proposed last night!"

. . . 

This was going to be a long week, wasn't it?


	2. What should we say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the wedding!!!! I'm so,,,, happy,,,,

So, maybe it wasn't the worst proposal in history, and Logan had said that he was completely serious "Bowtie, Virgil. I'm always serious." (And why did that feel slightly off, for some reason?)  
Either way- they were engaged now… and almost everyone except them seemed ready to just have the wedding already. They'd just got engaged, and suddenly everyone wanted to know "when's the wedding?" "What color scheme are you gonna go for?" "Do you want be to hook you up with a good cake guy?"   
At least Virgil could be happy in that he'd been gifted the perfect soulmate ever who agreed that they didn't want a ceremony, and reception should at most be a small gathering akin to dinner with family. They would have a small, private exchanging of vows in a church. (With Thomas, Patton, Roman as their witnesses. Joan and Talyn and their other friends would come to the 'reception' afterwards.) Virgil didn't want a huge ceremony because it would give him stage fright at his own fucking wedding, and Logan just didn't think it was necessary since they didn't have that many friends or close family.  
Virgil was actually fairly surprised so far- not even Roman had made any remarks about it, proclaiming dramatically that "it would be a spring wedding, with intricate design and everyone in town at the chapel!-"   
He'd messaged Roman about it and all he got back was "Every fairytale has a happy ending, and this is your fairytale. Make it count!"  
Encouraging, and yet also vaguely threatening, somehow. Great.

However, there was only so many times you get to think about something before it happens, and there's no more thinking to be done. Not out loud, anyways. There would be no walking down the aisle, no releasing of doves or throwing bouquets, but… but it was perfect. Taking a sideways glance at his family -his real, true family- and then back at Logan, standing right before him in a handsome suit with a navy blue bowtie.

("Neckties get caught on things, Virgil. Bowties are a serious, professional accessory that cannot be used against one's self in the case of combat."

"....you think we're going to get in combat at our extremely private wedding."

"You are the one constantly worried about volcanic eruptions, despite us not living remotely within the blast range of any volcanoes, let alone active ones. I shall not take chances on what should be the best day of our lives."

"Have I ever told you that I love you, Lo? Cause I do. A lot.")

He actually had a matching bowtie, but in a shade of purple that Patton was convinced matched his eyes, and they each had a rose pinned to their lapels. This was the one thing Roman insisted on, but Logan was able to convince him to choose peach colored roses, which apparently stood for 'closing the deal' in a relationship. Cute.  
They were now at the point where the pastor had asked them to recite their vows.  
This had been undeniably their longest conversation in terms of the wedding. Should they have traditional pre written vows, write their own, recite the ones from Corpse Bride, (Roman's idea) there were so many ways they could go about it- in the end they agreed to write their own, but keep it relatively short.  
Easy, right? He just had to say what he'd written on the damn card- Something beautiful and considerate, without rambling- he'd spent so much time on this, it was fine, he was fine, it's-  
"If you don't mind, Virgil, I would like to.m go first."  
"Yeah-... go ahead, Lo."

Logan took a deep breath, and began:

"Virgil, this is the kind of day that, until I met you, I was sure I would never see. I was… content, I suppose, to never be married - because society does not like what is different, and I was decidedly and outlier. But then… I met you.  
I realized, after discovering that such a thing was now possible, -to marry whoever you love without consequences- that I could no longer be content. I wanted - want - us to be married, and live our 'happily ever after' as it will. If you will have me, I wish to stay by your side for the rest of our lives. I want to be your husband."

God. He was going to fucking cry. Half the people in this room already were, but- not right now. Not yet.   
The pastor nodded and turned to Virgil, and prompted him to say his own peace.

A deep breath, keep your hands steady, Virgil.

"Logan, I- I was… in a really dark place, when we first met. I'd made mistakes and thought my life was over, that I'd continue drifting aimlessly forever and just the thought of another year, or 10 or 30 was just unbearable.  
I will always be so, so grateful that I eventually drifted your way. I took a chance that, ever since I was a teen, thought was stupid and overrated.  
From the moment I met you I- I felt different. Way different than anything else I'd ever felt. I don't think I fully understood love, before we met. It was a little terrifying, and still is, if I'm honest. But it's also liberating, and exciting and there are so many things that you make me feel that are all new and bright - and I want to experience them. Together. For- for as long as you'll tolerate me…..haha."

There was straight up sobbing, and he couldn't tell where it was coming from, partly because he wasn't looking, but also because his own vision became blurry with tears. When he blinked them away, Logan didn't look much different, really.

The pastor finished his speech, they kissed, and their little audience cheered enough for a thousand people.

This is a new chapter, sure. 

But what really changed, in the end? 

Two men in love got some matching rings and ate the most expensive cake they'll ever be within 100 feet of. Hardly cause for celebration.

But no one could stop smiling, and well- I won't say anything if you don't.


End file.
